poke_dramafandomcom-20200213-history
Natalie
Natalie is from Kanto and is a contestant in Region Trotters: Kanto Catastrophes. She represents Bug Type and her starter is a Caterpie. Biography "Natalie is a voice for weak Pokemon everywhere. It's a real problem in the Pokemon world! Conservation of the low level Pokemon. As an activist, she goes around training weaker wild Pokemon to fend for themselves. See, there's a stigma in the Pokemon World that Fire Types, Dragon Types, Ground Types, etc are far superior to Normal Types, Bug Types, Grass Types etc. Natalie wants to destroy this division and show everyone that all types have equal chances. She chooses to represent the stigmatized Bug Type Pokemon. Natalie, despite her sweet appearance and demeanour, will gladly tell someone off when she sees a trainer injuring Pokemon much weaker than their own. (She's fine with people battling weaker trainers. It's when the WILD weak Pokemon are picked on) but her true flip switch is when people do it for no good reason or WORSE... SHINY HUNTING. Boy oh boy. Knocking hundreds of innocent Pokemon out just to find that one that happens to look just a bit different! How would you like it if someone beat up every human but albinos? Natalie raises the real questions. In short Natalie is sweet and caring, willing to assist anyone that needs it so they stand a fighting chance... Except trainers beating up weak Pokemon for fun, sport, or to find shinies. An activist ready to take her stance in the big leagues" Natalie's Pokemon 012Butterfree.png|Butterfree 348Armaldo.png|Armaldo 205Forretress.png|Forretress NATALIE'S BUTTERFREE Gender: Male Nature: Lonely Location Of Capture: Viridian Forest Location Of 1st Evolution: Viridian Forest Location Of 2nd Evolution: Route 9 Natalie's Caterpie is a finicky creature that enjoys being coddled and looked at. It was the first Caterpie she caught because it was the first to approach her, wanting to be admired. Now as a Butterfree, it's still getting used to attention since it's now something people can deem as "pretty" and justifiably adore. NATALIE'S ARMALDO Gender: Female Nature: Naive Location Of Capture: Pewter City Museum Location Of 1st Evolution: TBA Location Of 2nd Evolution: Natalie's Anorith was a Claw Fossil given to her by Alice as requested by Angie. Anorith has a deformity due to an accident caused in its fossil form. Anorith's Claw Fossil was found by Alice in Diglett's Cave where Angie accidentally damaged it. After being restored at Pewter Museum, Anorith was revealed to be a very loving and trusting Pokemon, even unaware of its defect. NATALIE'S FORRETRESS Gender: TBA Nature: TBA Location Of Capture: Safari Zone Appearances Trivia * As of Kanto Catastrophes Natalie has appeared in a total of Seventeen Episodes * Natalie is one of the six Kanto trainers who survived atleast one sudden duel battle the others being Alan, Axel, Bolin, Malika And Ryuma Gallery NatalieGlow.png|Artist: CoGreen20 Nataliesquare.png partner_and_pokemon_11__natalie_by_miracleproductions-davoto8.png|Artist: Miracle Productions Natalieicon.png.jpg|Artist:CoGreen20 signature___natalie_harlow_by_xnimus-dbkgzsq.png|Artist:Xnimus Tell him im at hot topic by miracleproductions-db2bfkc.png|Artist: Miracle Productions Natalie Harlow.png|Artist: CoGreen20 Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Kanto Catastrophes Contestants Category:Trainers From Kanto Category:Bug Type Trainers